Amor Extraño
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Cuando su corazón roto lo lleva a un bar nunca imagino que seria lo que le permitiria conocer a la mas complicada y magnifica mujer que hubiera soñado jamas, el problema fue que despues de meses no conocia ni su nombre.


Observo nuevamente la estrecha espalda a unos metros de su posición, la música y el ambiente ligeramente oscurecidos la mantenían en el anonimato que ambos habían decidido tener desde la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel exclusivo bar, las luces a pesar de lo tenue de su intensidad parecían bailar sobre su platinada cabellera, ese día en particular la llevaba completamente suelta y noto como varios hombres la admiraban descaradamente pero ella como cada vez que se sabia objeto de estudio de algún ser masculino solo se desentendía de su alrededor, bufo exasperado recordándose que ella no se encontraba sola y justo habia logrado reconocer a su acompañante antes de haberse acercado demasiado a su pecado particular.

-Naruto-kun…- La suave voz a unos pocos centímetros de su posición casi lo hicieron caer de la silla de la barra donde se encontraba apoyado, giro su rostro viendo como la dulce sonrisa de su amiga iluminaba su rostro haciendo que automáticamente todo lo demás desapareciera para el. -¿Decidiste permanecer solo hoy?- Interrogo inocentemente al tiempo que intentaba sentarse en el espacio libre a su lado, la detallo sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente, ella tenia una piel tan pálida que parecía resplandecer con luz propia, sus cabellos azulados caían con hermosos rizos a su alrededor y nunca llevaba ropas que pudieran mostrar demasiado de si misma, en esta ocasión era un ligerísimo vestido negro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, sus brazos estaban cubiertos con las mangas de encaje pero sus hombros a pesar de eso estaban expuestos, en el recatado escote descansaba un medallón que el se incomodaba al mirar.

-Todavía no lo he decidido- Se atrevió a responder sonriéndole viendo como ella terminaba de acomodar su falda y alzaba sus ojos perlados para verlo fijamente, sus labios color cereza solo brillaban con el gloss que sabia se habia colocado esa noche para no ser un objeto de estudio para los demás clientes del lugar.

-Esta aquí con otra persona entonces- Dedujo frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas, ella no habia estado de acuerdo con sus encuentros clandestinos con alguien a quien no le sabia ni el nombre. -¿Porque no la dejas y ya?- Interrogo como cada vez que lo encontraba solo y sin intenciones de buscar alguna compañía aparte de la desconocida que habia cautivado su atención desde hace unos meses.

-Hina no empecemos otra vez- Se quejo viendo como ella cambiaba su expresión a una melancólica, aguanto un suspiro cuando la vio sujetar con fuerza el medallón como si estuviera pidiendo fuerzas para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. -No tienes que preocuparte por mi, esto funciona para ambos y cuando ella quiera terminarlo se terminara- Se obligo a decir, estiro su mano para tomar la pequeña de su amiga pero se detuvo cuando sintió como dejaban de estar solos en medio de aquella densa multitud.

La ancha figura apareció justo a espaldas de la pequeña mujer frente a el, sus cabellos negros se opacaban con el cambio de luces y su piel tan pálida como la de su amiga hacia resaltar sus ojos completamente negros, poso una de sus grandes manos en el pequeño hombro de la peliazulada y ella se giro con el rostro completamente sonrojado, su respiración se agito casi imperceptiblemente y una tímida sonrisa se abrió paso en sus carnosos labios.

-Sasuke-kun…- Su tono bajo y cadente lo atravesó haciéndolo sentir incomodo de golpe, su rostro cambio a uno de completa adoración al tiempo que el mencionado solo centraba su mirada en ella y hacia una mueca que el reconocía como una sonrisa. -Te tardaste en llegar- Se quejo subiendo su pequeña mano y sujetando la que se habia posado en su hombro.

-Seguro el dobe fue buena compañía mientras me demoraba- Su voz siempre ronca y profunda lleno el ambiente entre los tres, los ojos oscuros dejaron de ver a su pequeña obsesión y se centraron en los suyos. -Gracias por no haberla dejado sola- Agradeció bajando un poco la cabeza y relajándose completamente en su lugar junto a la ojiblanca, como cada vez que estaban en algún bar el no se sentaba, se mantenía erguido junto a la menuda pelinegra dando un claro mensaje de que mantuvieran su distancia con ella incluso el mismo reconocía el mensaje y se alejaba un poco de su querida amiga.

-Su amiga esta con alguien esta noche- Sonó la suave voz de la única mujer entre ellos, la escucho alta a pesar de la música que hacia vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo, ella se habia movido ligeramente y se apoyaba en el abdomen del pelinegro, sus cuerpos siempre buscaban estar en contacto el uno con el otro, una de sus manos jugueteaba distraídamente con un grueso mechón azulado y en la otra ya descansaba un trago color ámbar. -No es correcto todo esto Naruto-kun… Ella debe significar algo…-

-El dobe no quiere conocerla- La corto ásperamente el pelinegro lanzando una mirada intensa a unos metros por encima de su posición, donde sabia estaba sentada la rubia de la cual estaban hablando. -Deberías solo dejarla y salir con alguien con quien hacer algo mas que encerrarte en una habitación- Hablo volviendo a mirarlo fijamente haciendo que se removiera incomodo en su asiento, la idea de dejar de ver a la rubia lo perturbaba a una escala que el no quería admitir.

-¿Desde cuando nos preocupamos tanto por mi vida amorosa? Hasta donde recuerdo estuvieron felices cuando corte con Sakura-chan, porque según ustedes no era la correcta- Se quejo abiertamente y sin poder evitarlo se revolvió el cabello exasperado, sus mejores amigos siempre habían sido extremadamente rígidos en lo referente a sus relaciones, parecía que esperaban que mágicamente conociera a una mujer que lo complementara tal como habia sucedido con ellos dos.

-Naruto-kun terminaron hace casi un año y tu… Ya estabas con esta mujer unas semanas antes de dejarla… No era correcto y si le hiciste eso es porque no era la mujer indicada para estar contigo- Las delicadas pero directas palabras de la pelinegra hicieron que un peso se afianzara en su pecho, bufo y regreso su vista sobre su hombro viendo nuevamente a la llamativa rubia que parecía reír junto con su acompañante, su cabello extremadamente largo caía sobre uno de sus hombros dejando a la vista su rosada espalda descubierta y el tatuaje recién estrenado que se habia realizado en medio de sus omoplatos, noto entonces su vestimenta poco usual, ella siempre iba en faldas o vestidos pero ese día portaba unos cortos shorts negros y la blusa vaporosa era blanca casi traslucida, pudo imaginar perfectamente sus enormes senos transparentarse con aquella prenda haciendo que sus manos hormiguearan reclamando su lugar junto a la mujer.

-Esta con Sakura- Fue la grave voz del pelinegro el que lo hizo desviar su mirada de la rubia y centrarla en la pelirrosa que estaba junto a su desconocida, llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros manteniendo su rosado pastel intacto, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban alegremente mientras parecía comentarle algo a la rubia que rio nuevamente y tomo de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, llevaba una braga roja que le llegaba a medio muslo y que se ajustaba a sus discretas curvas, resaltando sus caderas y apretando sus senos resultando ser una tentación para quien decidiera dedicarle su atención esa noche.

Suspiro y se giro para centrarse en sus amigos y dejar de espiar a las mujeres a unos metros de su posición, la pelinegra se habia puesto de pie y admiraba con el ceño arrugado a las mujeres que estaban al otro lado del local, intentando tal vez ver de frente a la rubia, su menuda figura se veía frágil a pesar de llevar unos zapatos de tacón a juego con el hermoso pero simple vestido negro que portaba aquella noche.

-Es cierto… Jamás la has visto de frente- Razono haciendo una seña para que le sirvieran un nuevo trago, admiro nuevamente a la pelinegra que todavía permanecía concentrada en ver de una vez por todas a su tentación personal, su mente intento descifrar en que momento habia dejado de interesarle como le habia interesado por años, desde que apareció en su instituto como la chica nueva de hermosos ojos perlados y cabello oscuro como una noche sin luna, habia logrado retener su atención y la de muchos otros siendo uno de ellos su mejor amigo y actual pareja de la pelinegra.

Tomo un largo trago y cerro sus ojos intentando no mostrar demasiado la incomodidad que le causaba saber que hasta hace muy poco tiempo todavía la deseaba para si, por eso no habia funcionado su relación con Sakura y por eso habia decidido no conocer a ninguna mujer mas, pero ella habia aparecido una noche y desde ese día se aseguraban de encontrarse varias veces a la semana para descargar en el otro los instintos mas básico que tiene un ser humano.

 **Flash Back**

 _Habia sido una pésima idea, los habia visto celebrar su compromiso y habia fingido ser feliz por ellos, su corazón se habia apretado contra sus costillas cortándole la respiración mientras la abrazaba y le dedicaba las mejores palabras que habia logrado memorizar deseándole lo mejor para su compromiso y futura familia, se habia girado y le habia dado unas palmadas a su mejor amigo, este se habia limitado a asentir a su felicitación pero un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al ver la cálida y sincera sonrisa que se habia formado en sus delgados labios al sentir como su pequeña prometida se pegaba a su lado, sonrió como no recordaba haberlo visto reír nunca, su mirada oscura tomaba un brillo denso cada que se centraba en su frágil pelinegra, soltó el aire que habia estado conteniendo dejando que la sensación de mareo se llevara todas aquellas frustraciones que se habían ido alimentando por años y que lo llevaban a ser solo un espectador de la felicidad ajena, una felicidad que el deseaba vivir justamente con esa pequeña y tranquila pelinegra._

 _-No puedo creer que el realmente haya cumplido con su palabra de hacerla su esposa- La alegre voz llego desde su espalda y el solo atino a darse la vuelta para encontrar a su novia sonriendo y cruzada de brazos admirando como sus dos mejores amigos seguían recibiendo felicitaciones del resto de sus invitados._

 _-El teme siempre cumple lo que promete- Dijo algo arisco ganándose una mirada confundida de su acompañante, llevaba su cabello rosa pastel un poco por encima de los hombros y un ligero vestido azul metálico se abrazaba a sus curvas de mujer desde su delgado cuello hasta sus muslos haciéndola lucir perfecta sin embargo, sus ojos verdes brillaban de confusión y con un sentimiento que el no quiso adivinar._

 _-¿Qué sucede contigo? Tienes estas ultimas semanas completamente fuera de ti- Se quejo cerrando un poco mas sus brazos bajo sus pechos y poniéndose a la defensiva al instante, el solo se limito a negar y decidió que era hora de retirarse de aquella alegre pero ajena celebración._

 _-¿Vienes?- Se atrevió a cuestionar sin girarse a ver a la que era su novia desde el instituto, la escucho soltar el aire con cansancio y se dio cuenta que habia provocado otra pelea innecesaria con su pelirrosada, cerro los puños al mismo tiempo que los ojos esperando por el regaño que lo dejaría encerrado por horas en aquel elegante restaurante._

 _-Son mis amigos y no pienso dejarlos botados como lo harás tu- Murmuro dejando en evidencia su tono decepcionado, el negó lentamente agradeciendo que no dijera nada mas y retomo su marcha hacia el exterior lo mas rápido que podía esperando que ella no decidiera seguirlo para decirle que habia cambiado de opinión, necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de ver aquella felicidad que no era ni seria jamás suya._

 _Sus pasos erráticos lo llevaron lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, el frio estaba empezando a llenar el aire que lo rodeaba anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno, las luces iluminaban escuetamente los adoquines que siempre le habían parecido demasiado alegres para la uniformidad que se dejaba ver en cada esquina de Tokio, el sonido de los autos flotaba a su alrededor pero su mente no podía concentrarse en nada aparte de la ingenuidad grabada en esos hermosos ojos perlados, en los sonrojos que aparecían en sus mejillas cada que su novio soltaba algún comentario sobre su intimidad._

 _-Maldición…- Dijo en voz baja revolviendo su cabello se detuvo justo frente a un recién inaugurado bar restaurante, el sonido de música electrónica se amortiguaba en aquellas remodeladas paredes y se dio cuenta que era el bar del que le habia hablado Sakura, sus ojos vieron las brillantes letras que con toques vintage le mostraban el nombre que no se molesto en retener y sin pensarlo demasiado se adentro al lugar._

 _Sus pesados pasos pronto desaparecieron de sus oídos al quedar opacados por el bajo de la música que rebotaba en cada esquina del corto pasillo que estaba recorriendo, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver las luces de colores moverse ligeramente al ritmo de la música electrónica, una elaborada barra estaba justo en medio de lo que suponía era una pista de baile y sin meditarlo decidió que ese seria el lugar exacto donde deseaba terminar._

 _-Buenas noches, ¿Qué le puedo servir?- Escucho como le decían apenas un segundo después de haberse sentado frente a un espacio que se encontraba completamente vacío, detallo a la mujer de cabello teñido de morado que estaba ahora justo frente a el y sin poder contenerse empezó a reír abiertamente._

 _-Lo hiciste genial dattebayo- Dijo entre risas apoyando uno de sus brazos en la barra y con la otra se sujetaba el estomago por la fuerza de su propia risa. -Este seria un lugar genial si no hubiera terminado aquí por huir de la mujer de la que estoy enamorado- Se confeso sintiendo como algo dejaba de pesar en su pecho pero habia trepado a su garganta para ahogarlo, apretando sus pulmones con tanta fuerza que sentía que podía morir allí mismo, los ojos verdes de la peliteñida lo admiraron con curiosidad al tiempo que seguía secando los vasos de tragos mas elaborados que seguramente terminaría sirviendo toda la noche._

 _-Dale lo mas fuerte que tengas- Una aterciopelada voz llego incluso por encima del eco de la música que retumbaba en todo su cuerpo, los ojos brillantes de la mujer que trabajaba allí lo abandonaron para solo asentir y moverse ágilmente al otro lado de la isla para poder cumplir con la petición de la mujer recién llegada, una mano de un rosa pálido apareció justo bajo sus ojos y dejo un billete con el que se imaginaba estaba pagando lo que habia pedido._

 _-Espera- La detuvo sujetando su muñeca y sintiendo como el delgado brazo se estremeció a su contacto. -No necesito nada de beber- Se atrevió a agregar sabiendo que estaba mintiendo descaradamente._

 _-Créeme que lo necesitas- Volvió a responderle la voz aterciopelada al tiempo que intentaba liberarse de su agarre, el recorrió aquel delgado brazo hasta llegar al ligero escote que portaba la mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado, su vestido de color morado resaltaba la trenza gruesa que descansaba sobre su hombro y terminaba justo en su regazo, sus hombros estaban expuestos dándole una perfecta vista de su tersa piel rosada, su rostro era una combinación entre cinismo y confusión que lo miraban a través de unos intensos ojos casi aguamarina, un color difuso entre el verde brillante que sabia tenia su Sakura y el azul cielo que el mismo llevaba en sus ojos._

 _-¿Por qué estarías tan segura de eso?- le hablo viendo como ella solo se limito a entrecerrar sus ojos e inclinar su cabeza a un lado dejándole ver toda la desconfianza que le podria tener a un completo desconocido que le habia inspirado lastima._

 _-Te ves exactamente igual que yo hace una semana…- Hablo encogiéndose de hombros y relajando la tensión que habia ejercido para intentar separarse del contacto de su mano. -Y le acabas de decir a Misha que huías de la mujer de la que estas enamorado- Soltó abriendo sus rojos labios en una sonrisa sarcástica._

 _-Mierda…- Soltó sin pensar sintiéndose lo suficientemente torpe por haber preguntado, libero la delgada muñeca pero la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado la dejo exactamente donde estaba. -No soy esta clase de sujeto, yo se supone debería estar feliz por ellos- Agrego volviendo a centrar su mirada en el rostro de la mujer, noto el extraño tono platinado de su cabello, era un amarillo tan dorado que centellaba con aces de luz plateada a cada cambio de luces. -¿Cómo alguien como tu termino con el corazón roto en este lugar?- Se atrevió a preguntar viendo como el amable rostro se turbo y se endureció en un parpadeo, la vio removerse incomoda en su asiento y sus muslos se dibujaron con mas definición bajo la vaporosa falda que llevaba._

 _-Buena jugada- La escucho decir viendo como se atrevía a sonreír amargamente y tomaba un gran sorbo de la cerveza que no habia notado hasta ese momento que ella llevaba en la otra mano. -Mi novio de instituto decidió terminar nuestra relación porque ya no sabia lo que quería- Se sorprendió de escucharla confesar aquello, noto como descruzaba y volvía a cruzar sus piernas incomoda pero manteniéndose firme en su posición frente a el, lo mas digna que esas palabras le permitieran permanecer._

 _-Un completo imbécil- Agrego sin saber que mas decir y agarro el trago que ya estaba justo frente a su posición y se lo llevo a los labios tomándolo de un solo golpe, el ardor bajo por su garganta como llamas haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza pero sintiéndose extrañamente mas relajado de lo que habia estado en muchos años._

 _Dejo el pequeño vaso a un lado justo cuando una cantarina risa lleno sus sentidos, se encontró con el rostro ligeramente rosado de la rubia platinada abriéndose totalmente para el con aquella risa que parecía salir desde lo mas profundo de sus pulmones, noto lo largo que era su cabello cuando la trenza desapareció de su hombro y pudo admirar las puntas doradas verse por debajo del asiento que la delgada mujer estaba ocupando._

 _-Todos los que lo conocían creían que era perfecto- Se explico al saberse admirada por el, sus labios seguían abiertos en esa sonrisa juguetona que parecía querer decirle algo que el no lograba comprender de todo. -Incluso la idiota de mi mejor amiga se molesto cuando le dije que no le habia insistido en seguir juntos cuando el decidió dejarme, para ella fue mas mi culpa que la de el- Hablo fluidamente apoyando su codo en la madera y acercándose un poco mas a el._

 _-Ella desde el primer día que la vi capto mi atención pero, y a pesar de haber sido yo su primera atracción termino saliendo con mi mejor amigo, el se obsesiono tanto con ella que termino seduciéndola como solo el muy afortunado sabe hacerlo- Comento intentando calmar el malestar que habia logrado descifrar en los ojos verdosos de la platinada. -¿Cómo hace un tipo para dejar a alguien como tu?- exteriorizo su pensamiento viendo como ella solo sonreía y desviaba su mirada avergonzada._

 _-Supongo que se canso de mi, las rubias estamos sobrevaloradas- Confeso intentando restarle importancia a su situación pero el temblor que hizo su cuerpo lo movió a bajarse de su asiento y acercarse a ella._

 _-Estoy jodido entonces- Intento bromear logrando que ella subiera su mirada y sonriera de una forma enigmática, sus largos dedos pasaron fugazmente por su rostro y sintió el ligero contacto de aquella pequeña mano con sus cabellos, sintió como se enredaban entre sus dedos y como ella pareció disfrutar aquello. -Significa que el no era el indicado para ti- Dijo roncamente subiendo un poco mas su rostro haciendo que el rosado antebrazo se apoyara sobre su mejilla para que ella siguiera despeinándolo, sus brillantes ojos dejaron su cabello para centrarse en el abriendo ligeramente sus labios rojos._

 _-Tuve una vez una amiga que creía en esas cosas- Murmuro dejando que un fugaz jadeo escapara de sus labios, la vio morder su labio inferior y algo primitivo y bastante salvaje se encendió en su interior, algo que el no sabia que habitaba dentro de si mismo, se movió ligeramente quedando entre los muslos desnudos de la rubia desconocida y la sintió tensarse en su posición sin embargo, la mano que ella habia llevado a sus cabellos dorados se enredo con mas fuerza a alguno de sus mechones brindándole el valor de hacer algo que el nunca pensó que haría._

 _-Tal vez se llevaría bien con la mujer de la que estoy enamorado- Hablo sin despegar su cuerpo de la platinada que suspiro pesadamente relajando sus piernas y dándole un acceso que el no estaba completamente seguro de poder abandonar._

 _El recuerdo de la pelirrosa con la que tenia mas de 6 años apareció en su mente pero los ojos brillantes de expectativa de la mujer ante el apago todo pensamiento lógico de su cerebro, el deseo se movió pesadamente por sus extremidades y ella parecía reaccionar a lo que sea que estaba leyendo en su rostro._

 _Apoyo una de sus manos en el níveo muslo de la platinada que al contacto lo apretó entre sus piernas, sus ojos brillaron con expectativa y una sonrisa juguetona revoloteo en esos labios rojos, el asintió como si acabara de cerrar una negociación y sintió los dedos largos de ella deslizarse desde su cabello hasta su nuca donde sus pequeñas uñas rasguñaron superficialmente su piel caliente, se inclino casi cubriéndola completamente con su cuerpo y sus manos hormiguearon deseando tocarla, las pestañas doradas le hicieron cosquillas en los pómulos cuando ella cerro los ojos dándole un permiso silencioso de unir sus labios._

 _La sintió gemir contra su boca al segundo que sus pieles se tocaron y sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la piel expuesta de su pierna atrayéndola mas hacia si mismo, su sabor dulce y al mismo tiempo cítrico lo embriago y su lengua profundizo en ella quien se dejo explorar sin inhibiciones._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Bufo negando con la cabeza intentando quitarse la sensación de aquella primera vez con su rubia, luego de mas de un año de sus encuentros fugaces besarla seguía encendiéndolo como esa primera vez, sus ojos dejaron de ver el licor transparente en su vaso y se encontró con la mirada burlona de su mejor amigo y la atónita de la ojiblanca que tenia sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto sintiéndose confuso por esas expresiones que le dieron un escalofrío por toda su espalda, la ojiblanca iba a decir algo pero su mirada se desvió y abriendo los ojos sorprendida se movió ágilmente deteniéndose junto a el y su boca se abrió en una sonrisa sincera que lo estremeció completamente.

-Ino…- Llamo con aquella suave voz que la caracterizaba y todo su cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente cuando un aroma familiar bailo en sus sentidos obligándolo a girarse y a encontrarse de frente con su ex novia y con su ahora no tan desconocida aventura.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Habia estado decidida a ignorarlo, dos horas antes lo vio llegar en compañía de una menuda pelinegra, no la habia visto de frente pero su largo cabello azulado descansaba libre por su espalda, no tan largo como el de ella misma pero lo suficiente para ser tentador, a pesar de ser pequeña acaparo las miradas de quienes lograron verla fijamente, su estrecha cintura resaltaba sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas y su cadera ancha, vio como el sonrío tontamente despeinando sus cabellos dorados nervioso y descanso una de sus grandes manos en medio de sus hombros para llevarla hacia la barra.

Suspiro intentando volver a prestar atención a lo que su amiga del trabajo le comentaba, al parecer su ex novio estaba también en el bar y eso la estaba volviendo loca de a poco, sintió varias veces la mirada intensa del rubio con el que salía desde hace mas de un año, eso la hacia sentir confusa, por un lado disfrutaba saber que a pesar de ir con aquella delicada mujer la habia notado a ella en medio de la gente y por otro la ponía furiosa, como no decidía acercarse a ella.

"Por Sakura" Se habia dicho mas de una vez durante esas dos horas que ambos tuvieron conocimiento de la presencia del otro pero ninguno se atrevía a avanzar en ese estúpido juego que ella habia decidido jugar hace meses, apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos y dio un largo trago a su cerveza olvidando completamente lo que le decía su amiga e internándose en sus recuerdos.

 **Flash Back**

 _Admiro nuevamente su silueta en el reflejo del espejo del baño de su bar favorito, su vestido de tonos azules se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas, un ligero escote mostraba lo suficiente del nacimiento de sus senos y las mallas negras traslucidas mostraban sus torneadas piernas de forma sensual, habia recogido su cabello en una gruesa trenza que lo acortaba varios centímetros hasta dejarlo al ras de su cintura, el maquillaje era bastante sencillo pero haciendo resaltar sus rosados labios, suspiro y volvió a alisar la tela del vestido sintiéndose ansiosa._

 _-Fue cosa de una sola vez…- Se dijo en voz alta intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de ansiedad de saber que habia pasado una semana desde el día que conoció a su desconocido particular, el habia sido lo suficientemente hábil para conseguir de ella lo que no le habia dado a nadie mas que a su estúpido y actual ex novio._

 _Bufo entendiendo que no era ese tipo de mujer y que deseaba que el volviera a buscarla, lo poco que habia conversado de si mismo le recordó tanto a ella que quiso ser un desahogo a su situación pero se habia enredado demasiado en unas pocas horas, su mano subió automáticamente a la leve marca que descansaba bajo su oreja, habia sido foco de incomodas preguntas de sus compañeras los días posteriores a lo que ella repetía fue algo de una vez._

 _Pero ahí estaba, arreglada en exceso para un desconocido que hasta esa hora de la noche todavía no habia aparecido por aquel lugar, cerro los ojos y negando suavemente le dio la espalda a su reflejo empezando su marcha hacia el exterior, terminaría de tomarse el trago que le habia regalado alguno de los hombres desesperados de la barra e iría a su casa a sentirse ligeramente menos miserable por ser rechazada por un completo extraño._

 _-Gomen…- La ronca pero agradable voz llego a sus sentidos erizándole la piel en reconocimiento, se giro apartándose unos pasos de donde el la habia encontrado. -Pensé que no te habia visto salir del baño…- Se disculpo bajando su mirada y revolviendo su cabello dorado, aguanto la respiración al verlo de aquella forma, se cruzo de brazos intentando no sentirse realmente contenta porque haya aparecido finalmente, su ropa estaba ligeramente desordenada, una camisa de botones abierta en el cuello dejando a la vista parte de su trabajado pecho y un pantalón oscuro se aferraba a sus gruesos muslos, trago pesadamente al revivir nítidamente lo que fue tenerlo sin ninguna ropa, apretó sus labios deteniendo el jadeo que sabia deseaba salir._

 _-¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- Soltó en cambio haciendo que esos brillantes ojos azules la encontraran nuevamente y lo hiciera irguiera toda su altura, lo vio dudar ligeramente y algo en su interior se removió haciéndola sonreír involuntariamente. -Mira… No tenias que volver a buscarme se que lo de la ultima vez…-_

 _-Pase toda la semana pensando en ti- Hablo cortando su monologo de que no habían hecho nada importante y dándole las excusas par que no volviera a verla, sus palabras sin embargo la estremecieron y soltó un jadeo al sentirlo acercarse y tomarla de uno de sus brazos para evitar que se fuera. -Yo soy…-_

 _-No… No quiero saber tu nombre, ni tu sabrás el mío… Estas deprimido por la chica a la que amas y yo acabo de terminar una relación de años…- Empezó a decir viendo como esa mirada azulada se oscurecía tenuemente, su propio corazón se apretó pero sabia que era solo una necesidad necia de su personalidad, el jamás la vería como algo mas que una aventura. -No quieres una relación y conocerme es…-_

 _-¿Puedo invitarte algo de beber?- La corto subiendo su mano y apoyándola en sus labios, su cuerpo tembló ante su contacto pero se limito a asentir negándose a seguir diciendo todas las estupideces que sabia estaba diciéndole a ese apuesto desconocido._

 _Lo vio asentir al tiempo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo parecía desaparecer, el le sonrió avergonzado y separo su gran mano de sus labios dándole espacio para que ella pudiera caminar hacia donde deseara sentarse, se detuvo unos segundos meditando si volver a la barra o tomar una de las mesas que estaban libres._

 _-¿Comiste algo o… deseas comer?- Soltó mirándolo por encima de su hombro, su gran cuerpo la cubría completamente, lo vio arrugar ligeramente sus cejas y sin darle alguna respuesta apoyo una de sus manos en su cintura y la empujo hacia el área de las mesas, suspiro intentando minimizar sus alocados pensamientos. -No es necesario…-_

 _-¿Sabias que casi todos los hombres solos de la barra estaban esperando que salieras para ver si te decidías por alguno de ellos?- Su interrogante fue casi como una bofetada que la hizo caer rígidamente en la silla que el ya le habia apartado, abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo sentarse justo a su lado y clavar su mirada azulada en ella. -¿Cuántas veces has hecho lo que hiciste conmigo?- Su pregunta la hizo levantarse de golpe de la silla, sintió la rabia correr por su cuerpo pero apretó sus labios para que nada saliera de ellos, se giro dispuesta a irse._

 _Lo sintió ponerse de pie y seguirla pero ella era mas delgada y se podía escabullir fácilmente por la gente que se empezaba a acumular en el medio del bar, la música subió dos tonos milagrosamente ahogando la voz del hombre a sus espaldas, vio el pasillo de los baños y cruzo para ocultarse de el, que mala idea habia sido aquello._

 _-Que tonta…- Se dijo a si misma cuando se sintió segura dentro de los baños femeninos, suspiro frustrada y vio nuevamente su reflejo, seguía viéndose exactamente igual pero ahora lo veía incorrecto, no debía haberlo esperado ni deseado._

 _-Discúlpame…- La ronca voz sonó a unos pasos de su posición, se giro y lo vio cerrar la puerta detrás de si encerrándolos juntos. -Cuando llegue te vi ahí recibiendo esas bebidas de esos hombres que…-_

 _-Pensaste que venia aquí a buscar desconocidos con quienes acostarme, entendí la idea sobre mi bastante bien- Dijo mordaz cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con toda la furia que le hacia sentir. -Estas equivocado… Yo no vengo a este lugar a buscar sexo o novios… Solo vengo… Para no estar sola en casa… Lo que paso entre nosotros jamás me habia pasado…-_

 _-¿Qué?- Soltó incrédulo haciéndola fruncir mas el ceño al verlo tan confuso, se sorprendió sin embargo al darse cuenta que su cuerpo se encendió al saberse a solas con el, nuevamente se estaba dejando envolver por el y ese magnetismo que poseía, retrocedió hasta quedar apoyada en el lavamanos y el pareció notar su cambio._

 _-Solo me habia acostado con mi ex… No se que paso contigo solo… Solo sucedió pero eso no significa que yo venga aquí buscando nada de nadie… Si me regalan tragos yo los voy a aceptar…- Se defendió con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba, el sin embargo pareció dudar de sus palabras, bufo molesta y se decidió a terminar con ese horrible encuentro, se irguió todo lo que su estatura le permitía y con la dignidad que le quedaba empezó su marcha hacia el exterior._

 _-Espera…- Hablo tomándola nuevamente del brazo, la obligo a girarse sobre si misma y quedar a solo milímetros de aquel apuesto y recto rostro, lo vio abrir los labios pero los cerro sin decir nada, sus ojos intensos seguían viéndola fijamente y ella tembló ante el, la duda bailo en sus facciones pero ella entendió que el deseaba lo mismo que ella._

 _Se dio valor y se empujo los milímetros que los separaban, sus bocas se tocaron y fue todo lo que el necesito para atrapar su cintura entre sus fuertes brazos y apretarla contra el, ella enredo sus manos en su dorado cabello profundizando el contacto sintiéndolo gemir en medio de la lucha que empezaron sus lenguas._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-Ino!- La aguda voz de su amiga la saco de ese sofocante recuerdo, parpadeo varias veces enfocando el exótico rostro de su amiga pelirrosa. -¿Desde hace cuanto dejaste de escucharme?- Le reclamo haciéndola suspirar con pesadez.

-Te escuche pero estaba pensando en el idiota con el que salgo- Se confeso viendo como la pelirrosa relajaba su expresión y volvía a apoyarse en la mesa que compartían. -Debería dejarlo…- Concluyo dando otro trago a su cerveza y viendo fijamente los brillantes ojos esmeralda de su amiga.

-No se que le viste a un imbécil que solo te usa sexualmente- Se quejo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja, Ino suspiro y detallo una vez mas a su amiga, de piel rosácea como la suya sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma exótica en contraste con su cabello rosa pastel, sus rasgos eran delicados y sus labios casi rojos eran la combinación perfecta para atraer a cualquier hombre y a pesar de eso su novio de toda la vida la habia dejado hace casi un año sin mas explicación que una repentina necesidad de estar solo.

-Entiendo que estés molesta porque tu ex esta aquí y todo eso pero, creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lugar- Sugirió poniéndose de pie y estirándose relajo sus músculos, su cabello platinado voló a su alrededor y cayo libre por su espalda, sintió las miradas que atraía la ropa que habia elegido para esa noche. -No entiendo porque luego de tanto tiempo sigues enfrascada en saber porque te dejo…-

-Fuimos novios desde el instituto, todas mis primeras veces fueron con el y un día simplemente viene y me dice que ya no podemos estar juntos, que se ha dado cuenta que no íbamos a ningún lugar… ¿Ningún lugar? Todos esos años que fueron entonces…- Murmuro resentida pero levantándose también de su lugar, ella sabia cuan llamativa era la pelirrosa y aunque habia salido con varios hombres no habia concretado ninguna relación.

Sonrió entendiendo completamente su situación, aunque luego de conocer al desconocido que la estaba volviendo loca habia entendido que no por estar años con alguien implicaba que sus vidas estuvieran ligadas para un futuro juntos, pudo sentir la intensa mirada que ya reconocía incluso en medio de tantas otras, el era algo que sabia ya no podía dejar, se habia metido demasiado pronto y demasiado dentro de lo que ella era

-Ino…- Una suave voz llego a ella incluso por encima del ruido de la música, se giro sorprendiéndose de ver unos ojos perlados que no habia visto en años, sonrió y sin pensarlo se lanzo a abrazar a su menuda mejor amiga del colegio.

-Hinata!- Dijo en un murmullo recibiendo la tímida respuesta de su querida amiga. -¿Desde cuando estas en Tokio? Porque no me dijiste que habías vuelto- Interrogo separándose un poco de la pelinegra sin soltarle los hombros, vio su sonrojo característico y amplio mucho mas su sonrisa volviendo a abrazarla.

-Hace años… Nuestros compañeros no supieron que fue de ti y nunca… No pude encontrarte- Confeso suavemente poniendo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja y fue cuando lo sintió, la mirada penetrante que tan bien conocía y otras dos de incredulidad la hicieron apartarse de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Conoces a Hinata?- La primera en interrogar fue su amiga pelirrosa a la cual asintió sin dar mas explicación, paseo los ojos por los hombres obligándose a contener la sonrisa burlesca que quiso adornar sus labios al ver el rostro pálido y sorprendido del rubio que estaba junto a la pelirrosa. -Un momento ustedes… ¿Fueron compañeras o algo así?- Agrego logrando sacar una risita tímida de las mas pequeñas de las tres mujeres.

-Ino era la amiga que siempre me protegía en el colegio… Les he hablado de ella- Dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra sonriendo y separándose de la rubia para enfrentar a un rígido pero apuesto pelinegro, el bajo la mirada hacia ella y se inclino dándole un fugaz beso en los labios sujetándola discretamente por su cintura. -¿De donde conoces a Sakura?- Pregunto subiendo una de sus manos haciendo que un brillo llamara su atención.

-Wow! Felicidades! Estas comprometida- Dijo volviendo a abrazarla sin apartarla del pelinegro y automáticamente le dio una mirada algo amenazante al hombre en cuestión. -Puede que tenga años sin verla pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga… Hazle daño y te las veras conmigo- Amenazo viendo de forma retadora al de ojos oscuros que frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

Una risa despreocupada exploto en ese pequeño circulo haciendo que todos se giraran hacia el rubio que estaba riendo abiertamente, sus manos sujetándose el abdomen y casi apoyado en la pelirrosa que sonreía discretamente y parecía murmurarle algo removiendo una incomodidad extraña en su estomago, los ojos esmeralda de su amiga la vieron fijamente y amplio un poco su sonrisa.

-Ella es compañera de mi trabajo, fue una de las chicas que le dije al idiota de Naruto para presentarle- Hablo ahora la pelirrosa captando la atención de todos los demás, ella desvió su mirada al rubio que se enderezo en su posición y se giro para encarar a la mujer.

-No pensé que en serio quisieras que saliera con alguien.. Pensé que era una broma tuya- Se quejo con esa voz grave que le erizaba la piel y entendió de golpe toda la historia, ese era el ex novio de su amiga y entonces Hinata era… Su amor imposible.

-El es… ¿Es tu Naruto? Tu ex novio…- Dijo entrecortada retrocediendo un poco y chocando con el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amiga, se giro para verla y noto el entendimiento que su respuesta le habia dado a ella y probablemente al pelinegro, negó y vio como ella solo suspiro y bajo su mirada juntando sus manos al nivel de sus pechos, solo con este delicado acto el peligro se pego mas a ella casi cubriéndola en su totalidad para tal vez liberarla de lo que sea que la habia incomodado.

-Justo es el… Aunque se niega a salir con cualquier persona- Dijo la pelirrosa todavía viendo al rubio y sin percatarse de como se habia acercado al hombre, un escalofrío bajo por su columna al ver que el de giraba a darle una rápida mirada a la pelirrosa y luego volvía a centrar sus ojos azules en ella.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo me dijiste que terminaron?- Su voz salió temblorosa y vio como el rubio negó casi inconscientemente, su apuesto rostro estaba contraído con la culpa y el nerviosismo bailando a la par haciendo que ella casi no pudiera creer que se encontrara justo en esa situación.

-Casi un año ya- Dijo la pelirrosa dejando de ver al rubio y clavando su mirada esmeralda en ella, la vio fruncir el ceño y centrar toda su atención en si misma, su cuerpo vibro de culpa y apretando sus labios quiso irse inmediatamente de aquel lugar. -¿Sucede algo Ino?- Interrogo al darse cuenta del cambio en el ambiente, la mirada esmeralda paseo fugazmente por todo el grupo intentando aclarar lo que sea que estaba sintiendo entre todos.

-Recordé que debo hacer algo, discúlpame…- Soltó lo primero que medio pudo pronunciar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, lo sintió cuando intento dar un paso para salir de aquel pequeño circulo que ellos habían armado sin darse cuenta. -Hina me alegro verte y felicidades otra vez por tu compromiso- Murmuro viendo los ojos perlados de su menuda amiga la cual solo asintió con sus pequeños labios apretados en un delgada línea, supuso que habia entendido su incomoda situación.

-Espera… Por favor- La grave voz sonó alta y segura a unos pasos de su cuerpo, ella se giro un poco para ver como el rubio se habia movido de su lugar junto a la pelirrosa y empezaba a avanzar hacia ella, se sintió negar y aparto la vista de el retomando su marcha hacia el exterior del bar, necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquel asfixiante lugar.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Vio su estrecha silueta pasar con dificultad entre la gente y tuvo nuevamente la intención de seguirla, avanzo dos pasos y fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de su mejor amigo, se giro para encararlo y vio su rostro completamente serio haciendo que su idea de seguirla se viera interrumpida indefinidamente.

-Solo si vas a ir al siguiente nivel deberías seguirla- Dijo con esa voz grave que lo caracterizaba, vio entonces la expresión confundida de la pelirrosa y se percato de todo el enredo que se habia causado a su alrededor, bufo algo inseguro y se separo del agarre de su amigo con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Naruto?- La confundida y algo nerviosa voz de la pelirrosa le atravesó el corazón pero, ya era tiempo que ella supiera que realmente habia seguido adelante y que ella era libre de hacer lo mismo.

-Todos estos meses he estado saliendo con una mujer de la que no sabia el nombre hasta hoy…- Confeso sin despegar sus azules ojos de los esmeralda que lo veían con cierta incredulidad, la vio abrir ligeramente su roja boca y volver a cerrarla frunciendo levemente su ceño. -Puedes odiarme si lo deseas pero ella no sabia nada de nosotros, jamás se lo dije y ahora debo arreglar ese error- Murmuro dándose la vuelta y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de la pelirrosa y sabiendo que su mejor amigo ya no lo detendría se sumergió en el mar de gente buscando la forma mas rápida de salir del bar, sabia que ella ya no estaría dentro y si tenia suerte todavía no habría podido tomar ningún taxi hasta donde sea que viviera.

El frio de la noche golpeo su rostro sin clemencia y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro intentando encontrarla, suspiro aliviado al verla con la mano extendida intentando detener alguno de los taxis que pasaban por aquella concurrida calle.

-Ino…- La llamo viendo como todo su delgado cuerpo se estremecía, se sorprendió al ver como esos ojos casi turquesa lo miraban con furia y no con tristeza como se habia imaginado que estarían.

-Wow… Se siente raro que me llames por mi nombre- Dijo mordaz rindiéndose ante la idea de irse sin enfrentarlo, deseaba saber que era lo que habia pensado durante todos esos meses. -¿Por eso no insististe en conocerme verdad? Porque eras novio de Sakura… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiste con ella cuando empezaste a acostarte conmigo?- Le pregunto dejando que su rabia la moviera a caminar hacia el, viendo como el rubio solo se resignaba a retroceder con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-Quise presentarme, quise decirte mi nombre tantas veces- Respondió a su rudo ataque, reconoció los celos en las palabras de la rubia y algo dentro de su pecho se tranquilizo al saberlo. -Tu insistías que no quería una relación, que estaba enamorado de Hinata y…-

-Entonces si es de ella de quien estas enamorado… Ni siquiera de Sakura que fue tu novia por años! Dios Naruto que clase de confusión emocional tienes- Se quejo cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, su aroma picante la golpeo de lleno cuando se detuvo a solo dos pasos de donde el ancho cuerpo se estaba apoyando.

-Estaba enamorado de Hinata… La noche que te conocí fue su fiesta de compromiso, estuve contigo y me di cuenta que no podía seguir en una relación que no nos llevaría a ningún lado, ella quiere muchas cosas que yo…-

-Quiere lo que toda mujer quiere de su pareja… Dios, te lo dije mi novio de todo el instituto y de la universidad me dejo de un día para otro y tu hiciste lo mismo con ella- Lo interrumpió viéndolo con intensidad, Naruto sintió como su cuerpo despertaba a la cercanía de esa apasionada mujer, desde esa primera noche supo lo diferente que era y como lo habia logrado envolver en su hechizo, su cabello platinado se movía pesadamente a su alrededor al compas del aire fresco de la primavera, la blusa traslucida dejaba a la vista su oscuro sostén que resaltaba su pálida piel, todo en ella era una tentación para el, suspiro recargando aun mas su peso en su auto.

-Deberíamos dejar de vernos… Obviamente todos estos meses han sido una perdida de tiempo- Hablo por lo debajo cruzándose de brazos e intentando calmar la furia que la habia movido instantes antes, sintió como el hombre ante ella se tensaba y se negó a subir su mirada para encontrar aprobación a sus palabras.

-Pude seguir con Sakura… Pude salir con otra persona… Dios sabe lo complicada que eres y sin embargo aquí estoy… Contigo- Hablo lenta y roncamente, el delgado cuerpo ante el se estremeció a sus palabras y solo pudo atinar a jalarla hacia si mismo y apretarla en un abrazo que siempre deseo darle, suspiro llenándose de su dulce aroma y le dejo un beso en la frente sintiendo como ella se negaba a subir sus hermosos ojos hacia el.

-La engañaste conmigo… Ella ha visto tus marcas en mi cuerpo, ella y todas mis compañeras de guardia… ¿Cómo voy a verla a la cara? Tu eres su Naruto- Dijo ahogando su voz en el ancho cuerpo que se negaba a darle espacio para alejarse, los brazos de el se cerraron con mas fuerza a su alrededor sacándole un gemido atormentado.

Su voz siempre arrogante y burlesca sonaba tan adolorida que el solo deseaba consolarla, la libero de su apretado abrazo y la obligo a subir su rostro hacia el, sus ojos turquesa se habían oscurecido levemente pero no habia señal de lagrimas que quisieran escapar de sus hermosos ojos, la vio fruncir el ceño por su acción haciéndolo sonreír al instante, bajo su rostro los pocos centímetros que los separaban deseando probarla una vez mas.

-No te atrevas…- Dijo con la voz ronca de deseo, deteniendo solo por unos segundos la acción del rubio, los delgados labios se abrieron en una sonrisa antes de tomar sus carnosos labios en un posesivo beso, gimió al contacto pero sus manos se movieron sin que ella pudiera impedirlo y se enredaron en la nuca del hombre bajándolo mas hacia ella, abrió sus labios permitiéndole la entrada a lo que el gruño y los movió para dejarla apoyada en el auto, las manos grandes se movieron ágilmente hasta enredarse en su cintura pegando completamente sus cuerpos, ella rompió el contacto y deslizo sus blancos dientes por el cuello tenso del rubio provocando que el gruñera ligeramente, una de sus manos bajo desde su cintura hasta su muslo acariciándolo y casi subiéndolo para enredarla en su cadera, ella mordió la bronceada piel sintiéndolo estremecerse ante sus acciones provocándola a seguir con sus toqueteos indecorosos.

-Vámonos…- Murmuro roncamente contra la sensible piel de la platinada que suspiro adolorida pero se resigno asintiendo a su única palabra, el la libero de su peso y la vio a los ojos viendo como el deseo era visible en sus delicadas facciones, saco sus llaves y desactivo la alarma del auto haciéndola saltar en su posición, rio roncamente enredando sus dedos en un mechón platinado que volaba lánguidamente al ritmo de la brisa que los rodeaba, se apoyo una vez mas sobre ella sintiéndola rendirse a su comportamiento y se conformo con abrirle la puerta del auto casi empujándola en el asiento y literalmente corrió hasta su lado del vehículo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Naruto sentado a su lado, las luces internas se apagaron y el auto empezó a moverse rápido por las calles de la ciudad, suspiro concentrando su mirada en los edificios que se desdibujaban conforme avanzaban por las casi desiertas calles de Tokio, el silencio no era incomodo entre ellos pero Ino sabia que todavía faltaban cosas por decir y que no podrían seguir evadiendo por mucho mas, vio el reflejo del rubio en la ventana, se veía tenso y la miraba de reojo con esos gestos indecisos que desde el principio le habían parecido adorables, el era en todos los sentidos lo que siempre habia esperado de un hombre.

-Ino…- La llamo viendo de reojo como ella se removía incomoda a su lado, su delgado brazo estaba apoyado completamente en la puerta y su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano abierta, su cabello platinado estaba por todo el asiento de copiloto provocándole tocarlo nuevamente, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella, suspiro sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía de saber que la llevaría a su casa y que podría tenerla donde quería, habia imaginado tantas veces con llevarla a casa, tenerla en su cama a su completa disposición pero sobre todo despertar a su lado, habia deseado internamente poder incluirla en su vida y poder ser parte de suya.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- Soltó de golpe al ver como el auto cruzaba en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio, lo vio asentir en el reflejo mientras entraba al sótano de la residencia y lograba estacionarse en el lugar que le correspondía, el auto se apago y ella no espero para abrir y salir del auto viendo como el hacia lo mismo de su lado, empezó a caminar hacia los elevadores que tan bien conocía sintiendo como el la seguía entendiendo que se encontraba confundido por su comportamiento. -Vives en el mismo edificio que mis padres- Murmuro viendo de reojo como el llegaba hasta su lado, sonrió al ver como el se congelo ante sus palabras y se revolvió el cabello murmurando cosas que no logro entender, se relajo al verlo actuar como siempre se comportaba antes de encerrarse en la habitación de algún hotel.

-Ino respete lo que tu me pediste la segunda vez que nos vimos- Comento marcando para llamar el elevador que los llevaría a su destino. -Te lo dije no pare de pensar en ti y si acepte eso fue porque era la única forma de mantenerme en tu vida- Confeso viendo de reojo como el delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo se estremecía pero ella seguía negándose a mirarlo, gimió casi al borde de la desesperación al saberla tan indiferente, sabia bien como reaccionaba cuando el hacia algo que la enojaba.

-Yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti- Murmuro abrazándose a si misma admitiendo lo que desde esa primera vez habia guardado para si. -Naruto…- Lo llamo armándose de valor y viéndolo al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían para ellos.

-Dilo otra vez- Le pidió desapareciendo sus preocupaciones y sonriéndole con esa calidez que hacia que su corazón latiera mas de prisa, suspiro y se permitió sonreír subiendo su pequeña mano hasta acariciar una de las mejillas del rubio, lo sintió apoyarse en ella y dejar un fugaz beso en su muñeca obligándola a morderse el labio para no soltar ningún sonido que pudiera comprometerla aun mas con ese distraído rubio.

-Naruto…- Cumplió su capricho permitiéndole guiarla hasta el interior del elevador, sud anchas manos la liberaron acercándose al tablero que enumeraba los pisos del edificio vio que marcaba el piso 11 e inmediatamente se apoyaba en una de las paredes centrando sus intensos ojos azules en ella. -Nunca imagine que era Hinata… Pero es lógico, ella siempre ha sido perfecta- Se rindió a iniciar aquella conversación que sabia ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente tener, un bufido de incomodidad escapo del hombre y ella solo concentro su mirada en el y en sus posibles reacciones.

-Es verdad... Pero te lo dije, desde siempre fue Sasuke para ella, era imposible no verlos y creer en el destino… Son perfectos el uno para el otro- Dijo detallando como ella se mordió la mejilla pero se negó a apartar su mirada de el. -Pensé que era lo que quería pero, me enrolle con Sakura, empezamos una relación que se alargo mas de lo debido sin embargo, ella es muy importante para mi, es mi mejor amiga y se que yo soy el de ella… Aunque sigue molesta por como termine nuestra relación- Completo sin apartar la vista de la platinada, la vio suspirar y apoyarse en la pared contraria, sus brazos se apoyaron en la delgada barra de soporte resaltando sus enormes senos y su estrecha cintura, podía incluso notar los lunares que adornaban su rosada piel bajo esa traslucida blusa que empezó a odiar.

-No pensé que me incomodaría tanto escucharte hablar de las mujeres que estuvieron contigo- Admitió todavía sin apartar la vista de el, una parte de ella deseaba acercarse y besarlo hasta hacerlo olvidar a todas las demás, hasta obligarlo a solo tenerla a ella en su mente y en su corazón. -Sabes todo de mi única relación… No ame a nadie mas antes de el y cuando me dejo simplemente me cerré a todas esas tonterías amorosas hasta esa noche…- Espero por alguna reacción pero el silencio los envolvió, los ojos azules del hombre sin embargo se negaban a separarse de ella, reconocía algunos sentimientos que se mostraban en su transparente rostro pero se obligo a mantenerse firme en su posición, el sonido del elevador llegando a su destino fue un alivio para ella que automáticamente se giro para esperar que las puertas se abrieran y pudiera por fin estar en un espacio mas amplio con el.

Se apresuro a trabar el elevador antes de que las puertas se abrieran, vio la genuina incredulidad brillar en los ojos de la platinada cuando ella se giro para enfrentarlo pero no le dio oportunidad de soltar ni una palabra.

Su espalda creo un eco cuando choco contra las puertas aun cerradas del elevador, gimió al sentirse atrapada bajo el ancho cuerpo de Naruto que se habia apresurado a tomar sus labios con una violencia impropia de el, las calientes manos le apretaron la cintura bajo su blusa y ella solo pudo cerrar sus manos sobre el suave cabello dorado empujando mas contra ella.

Su respiración entrecortada fue el mejor recibimiento que alguna vez ella le hubiera dado, sus largos dedos lo empujaban a estar cada vez mas cerca de si misma, sus senos se aplastaron completamente en su pecho y su suave piel parecía arder a cada una de sus caricias, gruño sobre esa rosada boca al encontrar el botón del short corto que raras veces llevaba, lo soltó con un poco de dificultad rompiendo el beso y empezando a dejar fugaces besos en su largo cuello.

-Quítalo- Ordeno con voz baja la mujer, el subió su mirada y encontró una expresión juguetona bailar en esos perfectos rasgos, asintió volviendo a golpear sus labios en un beso voraz que ella soporto complacida, separo sus manos del grueso cuello del rubio apoyándose nuevamente en la barra de ayuda y separo ligeramente sus piernas dándole una bienvenida que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El casi dejo escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas y el botón del short le dejaba a la vista el tentador encaje negro del que seguramente era una diminuta ropa interior, la escucho jadear necesitada y en un rápido movimiento bajo la pequeña prenda que apenas y cubría una parte de sus muslos, su erección dolió contra su pantalón al ver su plano abdomen todavía mostrar las marcas de sus dientes y la suave seda negra encajada cubría únicamente un minúsculo espacio de su zona intima, la vio sonreír y en un sensual movimiento se giro mostrándole ahora su redondo trasero agachándose hasta quedar apoyada en la barra metálica pudo imaginar sus senos rosados cayendo por su peso sobre el frio metal, la ropa le empezó a molestar en diferentes partes pero no pudo detenerse cuando sus manos liberaron su miembro y se acercaron a ella, paso su punta por toda la entrada extasiado por la cálida humedad que ella ya estaba derramando.

-Naruto…- Lo llamo al sentir como por segunda vez deslizaba su grueso miembro por su entrada sin tomarla, trago con pesadez sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a temblar por la expectativa y las abrió un poco mas escuchando el ronco jadeo de su amante llenar el pequeño espacio que estaban ocupando. -Por favor…- Suplico y casi grito cuando lo sintió hundirse en su totalidad en ella, el peso conocido en su espalda la excito aun mas y las anchas manos se deslizaron por su casi inexistente blusa para apretar con brusquedad sus adoloridos pezones.

Apoyo todo su peso en ella, nunca se acostumbraría a la estrechez con la que siempre lo recibía, sus descarados gemidos eran el combustible que alimentaba su imaginación con respecto a todo lo que deseaba poder hacerle, bajo su boca hasta su cuello y mordió casi en su omoplato al tiempo que apretaba sus pezones entre sus dedos y se hundía mas profundamente en ella, la sintió estremecerse y jadear sin vergüenza por lo que el le hacia sentir, se golpeo dos veces mas hundiéndose todo lo que ella podía recibirlo y la abandono escuchándola gruñir insatisfecha.

Se giro sobre si misma sintiendo sus piernas casi rendirse bajo su peso, lo vio completamente excitado por ella, erguido en medio de sus desordenadas ropas, sus ojos azules no la miraban a la cara sino que estaban un poco mas abajo, sonrió al reconocer lo que quería y apoyo su trasera en la barra extendiendo sus brazos a sus espaldas para que sus senos se elevaran orgullosos ante el, lo escucho jadear y volvió a acercarse a ella, sus manos calientes se deslizaron por su piel desde su cintura hasta volver a perderse bajo su sostén, ella aguanto un gemido mordiéndose el labio ansiosa por el húmedo y cálido contacto de el en sus delicados pezones.

-Sabes como me enloqueces- Logro pronunciar sin apartar sus ojos de los ahora sonrojados senos de la platinada, su largo cabello caía desordenadamente por todo el espacio que estaban ocupando, sus manos se colaron debajo de la fría seda de su sostén y lo subió sin delicadeza dejando a la vista sus endurecidos y rosados pezones, se relamió y sin esperar tomo uno entre sus labios succionando con fuerza escuchando como ella casi grito su nombre.

Jadeo con fuerza la segunda vez que el chupo de ella y abrió aun mas sus delgadas piernas, el entendió su necesidad y se volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo, sus ojos azules se centraron en ella mostrándole ese azul de tormenta que solo aparecía cuando estaba completamente excitado, asintió sin saber exactamente porque y un segundo después su espalda caía completamente sobre el frio metal sus piernas agradecieron la ayuda cuando sus tobillos se entrelazaron en la cadera de Naruto invitándolo a entrar nuevamente en ella.

-Te necesito- Murmuro ahogadamente al sentir como los dedos traviesos de el empezaban a juguetear con su clítoris al tiempo que el seguía chupando de sus senos, pasaba con tanta calma su lengua de un punto a otro que ella sabia que acabaría en cualquier instante, el sabia como atormentarla sexualmente y ella encantada era su victima todas las semanas. -Quiero tenerte dentro para acabar- Suplico, lo sintió sonreír sobre su piel y el aliento picante golpeo sus pezones cuando su oscura risa hizo eco a su alrededor, iba a reclamar pero solo pudo gritar al sentirlo entrar nuevamente de un solo golpe en ella.

Apoyo su cabeza en el nacimiento de esos perfectos senos mientras una mano la sujetaba desde su trasero y la otra se mantenía apoyada en la pared fría del elevador, jadeo golpeándose con fuerza contra ella deleitándose con cada grito que lograba arrancarle bebiendo de cada apretón que esa húmeda intimidad le daba a su miembro, cerro los ojos tragando con pesadez cuando ella lo apretó succionándolo en su interior con tal fuerza que lo hizo acabar en ese mismo instante, sus jadeos entrecortados lo encendieron nuevamente pero debía liberarla de su extraña necesidad de posesión.

Sintió como poco a poco sus piernas volvían a tocar el suelo del elevador, abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez todavía disfrutando de las oleadas de su orgasmo, el se habia venido en su interior y eso internamente la hacia sentir poderosa, adoraba hacerlo perder el control de esa manera, sintió sus cálidos dedos acariciarle las piernas y entendió que deseaba volver s vestirla.

-Me pregunto que pasaría si solo decidiera a salir en ropa interior del elevador- Soltó juguetona apoyando sus manos en los fuertes hombros del rubio, lo sintió tensarse y subir con cierta rudeza su diminuta prenda. -Seria interesante no lo crees- Insistió sonriendo al ver los rasgos duros del rubio, muy pocas veces habia visto esa expresión posesiva en el pero le gustaba saber que ella podía provocarla.

-Puedes hacerlo pero luego deberás explicarle a tus padres porque te atraparon teniendo sexo en uno de los pasillos del edificio donde viven- Murmuro pesado liberando las puertas del elevador que se abrieron casi al instante, bufo intentando calmar su necesidad de volver a hundirse en ella, deseaba besarla completamente desnuda, escuchar sus gemidos en cada rincón de su apartamento, se detuvo al entender el sentido de sus pensamientos, se giro levemente viendo como ella habia arrugado su nariz y peinaba distraídamente su largo cabello, esos ojos turquesa se encontraron con los suyos y su expresión pareció confundirla porque sus manos se detuvieron instantáneamente y ella se acerco un poco mas a el.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto al ver la pálida expresión del rubio, habia esperado algún otro comentario menos mordaz que el que habia recibido pero verlo con esa expresión aturdida la preocupo sinceramente. -Podemos irnos si quieres, el hecho de saber nuestros nombres no significa…-

-Te amo- Dijo deteniendo completamente a la platinada, sonrió sinceramente al ver como era ahora ella la que tenia una expresión extraña en su hermoso rostro. -Dios… Creo que te amo desde el primer día que estuve contigo, no he podido dejar de pensar en tenerte en mi cama, todos los días, de acostarme contigo y sobre todo de despertar contigo a mi lado- Confeso avanzando los pocos pasos que los separaban, la vio abrir su pequeña boca rosada y volver a cerrarla dándole una idea de lo sorprendida que debía estar con su repentina revelación.

-Naruto…- Lo llamo sintiendo como sus labios se abrían en una sincera sonrisa hacia el, sus ojos picaron ligeramente y ella se negó a llorar por saber que el realmente la amaba, que luego de meses y meses de suplicio personal el realmente sentía lo mismo por ella. -También te he amado por meses, no quería romper nuestra primera promesa de ser desconocidos pero jamás habría podido dejarte- Murmuro sintiendo como su rostro se tornaba cálido tenuemente.

-Eres demasiado complicada- Dijo divertido su sonrisa era amplia y sincera como casi todas sus radiantes sonrisas pero sabia que esta era diferente, esta era la sonrisa que el solía dedicarle solo a ella, se atrevió a reír por lo debajo sintiendo como el volvía a tomarla de la cintura y la pegaba una vez mas a su cuerpo. -Te amo Ino- Murmuro justo cuando sus frentes se tocaron y el mantenía sus hermosos ojos azules en ella.

-Te amo Naruto- Respondió apoyándose en la punta de sus pies y alcanzando los labios del rubio, suspiro complacida en medio del contacto al sentir contra su vientre la necesidad física que sabia el tenia por ella, sonrió y separándose acaricio nuevamente su mejilla, lo vio cerrar los ojos y solo disfrutar de su inocente contacto, el siempre era así de delicado con ella, desde esa primera vez entre los dos, cuando nunca imaginaron que en medio de sus sentimientos por otras personas terminarían encontrándose con la persona a la que estaban destinados.

○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●○•●

Espero les guste este nuevo one shot que les traigo que esta extraña pero preciosa pareja! Desde que los concrete en mi mente me encantan y son un reto personal para que sus personalidades encajen! Esperare ansiosa sus review.. Besitos!


End file.
